


[Skip the] Coffee Date

by notherhappyending



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Maleficent meet up in a diner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Skip the] Coffee Date

“It has been entirely too long.” Maleficent bears her teeth at Regina in a smile that falls somewhere between being predatory and affectionate.

“Well, whose fault is that?” Regina slips into the booth across from her old friend.

The two women sit in silence, making eye contact across the table. Regina has to work to control her breath, which is coming out heavier than she intended. Looking into the familiar light eyes, she cannot fully restrain herself. She squirms slightly and adjusts her fitted skirt as she remembers the last time they were alone together.

“What, cat got your tongue?” Maleficent teases, adding a wink for good measure.

“More like the dragon.” Regina rolls her eyes, trying to retain what is left of her composure.

“Not yet…” Maleficent trails off, relishing in Regina’s clear lust. She slips a foot out of her beige heels and caresses the side of her friend’s leg as she says this. There is twitch, an uncontrolled affirmation of the affect this is having on her.

“Mal-“ Regina starts.

“You’re so easy to get worked up.” The blonde whispers across the table, making deliberate eye contact. “Perhaps I should do something about it.”

“Yes.” Regina gasps in reply, speaking a little louder than she intended. “No, not here.”

“My, my.” Maleficent shakes her head. “You want me so bad and you are still trying to do this on your own terms. That’s not how this works. I’m in control.”

Suddenly, Regina is joined on her side of the bench by her companion and a forceful hand pries her legs apart. 

“Now, try not to make too much noise.”


End file.
